Uncharted Territory/Transcript
calls Joey on his [[bluetooth].] JAMES: Underscore’s dead. JOEY: He’s dead? Aw, James, he seemed like he was trying to help out find Erik. JAMES: That’s what he said. He did, but I got tired of being his puppet. JOEY: Well I only heard from him once, when he was trying to contact you. So I don't know how he was. JAMES: He wanted me to escape Feldis to Lonshan. I wasn’t gonna do that. pauses for about three seconds. JAMES: But then again… there IS probably more evidence on Lonshan about Erik and all this, like Underscore said. I think I should escape. JOEY: Alright but there are a TON of cops on the LFB. JAMES: The Lonshan-Feldis Bridge. Got it. JOEY: Yeah. That’s what the Interface City natives call it. Anyways, I see it from my building. Cops are standing there with the SWAT teams and Chief Gleeson’s on PX-41. JAMES: Help me through this. Should I make a distraction? Maybe I should take something out near the bridge to get their attention. JOEY: Yeah! Like a traffic light! Just try do it from here, though. unlocks [[Aura Zoom], a power that allows him to see and shoot from twice the distance, like a sniper. The aura bullet that is fired is also more powerful and advanced than a normal aura bullet.] takes out the two traffic lights adjacent to the highway overpass that the cops are on. The cops notice this but they do not spot James. JOEY: with fake accent Woo! Seeing the cops nervous like this is splendidly! JAMES: How high are you? JOEY: I’m in my apartment, so 13 stories up. sighs. JAMES: I feel like that’s not enough. JOEY: What are you saying? [An on-screen message appears, saying: '“Take out the overpass support columns using Aura Zoom.”''' The player does this by hitting each of the 4 support columns 3 times with Aura Zoom. Once that’s done, they collapse and part of the overpass collapses onto the street, and everything and everyone on there falls. All of the cops are on the floor, either dead, knocked out or too weak to get up. James heads to the area only to find Chief Gleeson, on PX-41, standing there.]'' battle commences and after a long, hard brawl, James finally wins and throws Gleeson into the side of a [[Blastfart|car]. Gleeson, since he is so big and monstrous due to the PX-41, rolls off the top of the car, taking off the roof and rolls into the water, destroying part of the fence preventing people from falling into the water. Some injured cops that fell before rise, but James easily takes them out.] JAMES: Uncharted territory, here I come. of a sudden, a decked-out police [[helicopter] with missiles and machine guns appears, aiming directly at James. James leaps onto the bridge and starts crossing it. James must now cross the bridge to Lonshan while evading missiles and machine gun fire from the chopper, like a mini-game of dodging missiles and machine gun fire.] James reaches Lonshan, he sends an Aura Blast towards the helicopter, and the helicopter lands on the bridge. There’s a toll booth which is guarded by cops in heavy armor, making sure no one escapes Lonshan. Cops in heavy armor come out of the helicopter, and now the player must fight them and the ones guarding the toll booth. That’s about 20 heavy-armored cops that the player must fight. James takes all of the cops out, he shoots the helicopter with a strained [[Aura Blast], destroying it.] JAMES: Man, what a battle. But I made it past the blockade, not to mention I breached the lockdown. C’mon, that’s pretty impressive and you know it. mission ends, and the player has completed Chapter I. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)